The present invention relates to an inter-mobile-terminal testing method in a cellular automobile telephone system.
In a conventional testing method of this type, incoming call tests, i.e., tests of incoming calls from a cellular automobile telephone exchange to mobile terminals in each cell as a service area, are mainly performed. When an outgoing call test, i.e., the test of an outgoing call from a mobile terminal, or a connection test between mobile terminals is to be performed, an operator visits a corresponding field.
For this reason, outgoing call tests for mobile terminals and connection tests between mobile terminals are very inefficient operations. In addition, since tests include manual operations, it takes much time to perform tests for a large number of combinations of cells.